Truth or Dare Awkwardness
by Imagine Worlds
Summary: The day before the events of Lost Future, Luke and Flora are playing Truth or Dare at school with their friends when they are given a dare that will make things slightly awkward for the two... Rated T just to be on the safe side cause I'm a teenager. Spoilers for Lost Future in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction- wish me luck! Hope you enjoy. This first chapter is set the day before the events of Professor Layton and the Lost Future, but it explains that in a minute. For the purposes of this story, Luke and Flora are both about 15. Possibly some spoilers for Lost Future in later chapters.**

**I don't own Professor Layton. **

It was a normal Friday lunchtime in June, and was the day before Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold would help Professor Layton stop a young man named Clive from destroying London. Of course, they didn't know that yet, so for the moment they were playing Truth or Dare with their friends at school.

It was quite a nice day, so they were sat at a picnic bench outside, spinning a bottle to determine players. Sam, after revealing his fear of the colour purple, spun the bottle to see who his victim would be.

"And… let's see… Alex!" he said happily. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. Last time I did a dare you made me lick the radiator in the headteacher's office."

Flora and Luke, having been off that day solving mysteries with the Professor, blinked in confusion then silently decided it was better not to ask.

Back to Sam, who now had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Okay, what is the answer to question 6 on the maths homework?" Everyone laughed.

"But-" Alex tried to protest, then realised how petty it was. "Fine. Let me just look it up in my book… 436." Alex reluctantly revealed. He adjusted his glasses on his head and spun the bottle. "Luke, looks like you're up. Truth…or Dare?" he said in his best dramatic voice, which had the group almost doubled over in laughter.

"Hmm… Dare" Luke said carefully once the hysteric laughter had subsided.

"Being brave for once! Well done! Anyway, dare… erm… hmm. I wasn't expecting that. Erm… I know! Kiss Flora. On the lips." Alex commanded. A murmur ran round the small group of six. Luke and Flora looked at each other stunned, then quickly looked away.

"Hey Al, not sure that counts as a 'gentlemanly' dare. So it's against the rules. Besides, it's not fair on Flora." said Melissa. "Then again, she passed on her last dare, so this could make up for it."

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a dare we want to do" Flora said uncertainly.

"Well, why not? It's only one kiss." piped up their other friend Lucy.

"There's every reason why not!" Luke protested enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Because we live in the same house! Because he's my adopted father's apprentice!" was Flora's argument.

"Because we're best friends! It'd make things… awkward, to say the least." Joined in Luke.

"If you're only best friends, then it shouldn't matter, right?" pointed out Sam.

"Oh come on, you're all ganging up on us! That's not fair! And if that's the case Sam, then you have to kiss Lucy." Luke was getting fed up now. Flora was his _best friend_! He definitely didn't want to kiss her in a game of Truth or Dare! That _would_ make things awkward round the dinner table that evening.

Sam seemed surprised at that last statement, but quickly smoothed it over. "It's not my turn for a dare. Now stop changing the subject and get on with it!"

They continued like this for a further ten minutes, with Luke and Flora protesting and stalling as the others tried to get them to kiss. Eventually, Luke had had enough. He turned to Flora. "Sorry. I really didn't see that coming when I said dare!" he whispered with a small smile. "Can I talk to you over there?"

"Sure…" she said, giving him a smile in return, albeit just as small as his.

The two teenagers stood up, and she followed him a few metres away to stand next to the wall of the school building, still in sight of their friends but out of earshot.

"Well…" Luke laughed nervously but genuinely. "They're not going to give up, are they?"

She sighed. "Nope. They're not going to let it go easily. What… what do we do?" she asked nervously.

"I guess we have two options. Either we ignore them and put up with them moaning about it for weeks… or we do what they want." He took a deep breath, unsure what his best friend's reaction would be.

She blinked. Of all things, she hadn't expected him to say that… though she wasn't exactly repulsed by the idea. Quite the opposite actually, though until that moment she had only viewed Luke as the Professor's apprentice and her best friend.

Now, she wasn't sure if that was all she felt for him.

"So… which, um… which option do you think?" she shyly asked. She wasn't sure what she thought.

"Second one would save us a lot of hassle. But whatever you want, Flora. A gentleman never pressures a lady into doing something she doesn't want to." Luke grinned.

The small smile on her face grew a little- just a little. "Second one, then."

Luke looked down at her. When they'd first met a little over two years ago, she'd been slightly taller than him. Now, as the growth spurt had hit him, he was having to look down a little to make eye contact with the girl three months his senior. He couldn't help just then but notice how pretty she was, a fact he had _known_ but never really _appreciated_ before. He glanced over to their little group of friends- all staring at them, as he'd predicted. He pulled his gaze back to Flora, and kissed her.

On the lips.

* * *

"Shh, I'm trying to hear what they're saying!" said Lucy crossly.

"Stop eavesdropping, Luce! They're having a private conversation, I don't think it's right to listen in on two of our friends." Sam might have had no qualms about asking for answers to homework, but he knew not to eavesdrop.

"Oh shut up, you're watching them too."

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to listen to what they're…" Sam trailed off as what they had all been waiting for happened: the kiss.

Cheering erupted from the picnic bench, mostly Alex and Sam, but Lucy and Melissa both had their parts too. The two people the cheers were aimed at seemed not to notice.

* * *

When they pulled back from the kiss, Luke and Flora looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then looked away in embarrassment, almost unable to believe what had just happened. Thankfully for both of them, the bell chose that exact moment to ring. They glanced at each other, made eye contact and quickly looked at the floor again. Flora made a move as if to say something, then thought better of it. Both teenagers were blushing madly. She walked over to the picnic bench, grabbed her bag, and walked off to her next class alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is quite a short chapter, so I'll hopefully get another one up today. Thanks for reading it, and thanks to GeorgiexxxSuarez-JFT96, The Mocking J and clairefoley for reviewing. If you like it, please review!**

When the two walked home together that afternoon, they were both silent, and they stayed that way until they reached their house. Of course, the Professor noticed, having been in before them due to having no work after teaching his classes. His adopted daughter and his apprentice were normally the best of friends, chatting and laughing after school. So it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong when they came in, faces slightly pink, not talking to each other.

"Luke, my boy? Have you and Flora had an argument?"

"No, Professor! Everything's fine! Really! Heh…" Luke quickly dashed upstairs to his room after that, Flora having already disappeared to hers.

"Hmm… Curious…" Professor Layton mused, his attention returning to the letter he had received earlier that day- from a young man claiming to be the Luke Triton of 10 years in the future.

Dinner was slightly tense. Luke and Flora were trying their best to be chatty and cheerful, but every time they made eye contact with each other, they looked down at their plates. The Professor couldn't get a word in edgeways with them trying too hard to overcome the awkwardness. Also, he couldn't help but notice that both were eager to get away. However, before Luke could do just that, his mentor told him to stay seated.

"Luke, I've received a letter this afternoon from a young man who needs our help. You and I will be heading to a clock shop on Midland Road to investigate tomorrow, if you are alright with that. It appears to be a rather unusual case…"

"Unusual? Unusual how? Vampires? Spectres? Magic? I don't think it can get any more unusual than what we've seen before, Professor!"

"Ha, that's true, my boy, although if you remember all those things were fake. Though this case doesn't strictly speak of the supernatural, it could be one of the strangest cases we've ever encountered…"

The Professor then went on to explain more about the letter- the 'Future Luke', the time travel, and the request for assistance. Of course Luke agreed to go! He was the Professor's apprentice, after all.

"We'll get the bus to Midland Road tomorrow morning, then. And, Luke my boy… Are you absolutely sure everything is fine between yourself and Flora? You both seemed a little… tense, for lack of a better word, at dinner."

"No…no Professor! Everything's fine between us! Never better! Like I said earlier! Anyway, I've, erm, I've got some homework to get on with! That's it! Maths homework! I'll, erm, head up and do that now!"

The speed with which Luke ran up the stairs would have been envied by the fastest of cheetahs had there been any present.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The second of tonight's uploads. I probably wouldn't read on if you haven't played Lost Future. Or you will probably be quite confused. Basically, this chapter starts off in the university. You know? When they go back to the present day to get something from Layton's office and to speak to Chelmey?**

**Also, the scene in the office will probably go a bit differently from how it does in the game. **

So, the next day Flora was taken to Gressenheller University to her morning piano lesson, and the Professor and Luke took the bus to Midland Road where they located the clock shop and found themselves in what seemed to be Future London. Their adventure was quite the story, but it isn't this story, as I assume you know the events which took place within Future London. So our story picks up partway through that one, in Gressenheller University. The Professor and Luke had come back to their London briefly to get a notebook from the Professor's office- where they ran into Flora.

She'd been waiting there for around two hours before they showed up. After her piano lesson (a teacher in the music department gave her lessons), they were supposed to pick her up in the Laytonmobile. When they hadn't showed up half an hour after the lesson finished, Dean Delmona had let Flora into Layton's office so she could wait for them there.

She. Was. Bored. There were many interesting books in the Professor's office, to be sure, but Flora couldn't concentrate. She'd had a suspicion that they were planning on sneaking off on another investigation (without her!) but now was just worried about them. What if they were in trouble?

* * *

"Fl-Flora!" Luke! They were alright then. Anger built up inside her about being left behind- _again_- but even while telling them so, she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Luke.

"I hate it when you leave me behind! I barely know anyone in this part of London- I've been here about five months, maybe? I've only been taking lessons here for a few weeks, and you've always picked me up afterwards. I don't know anyone in this university, I don't know how to get home from here, and I hate how you keep leaving me behind 'for my own good'. I can take care of myself, you know! And…" This speech was all directed at her adopted father. The dare from yesterday still hadn't lost its awkwardness.

_'Why, Alex, why did you have to dare him that? We haven't said a word directly to each other since! Why, why, why, why, why…' _She thought while still in the middle of telling them off, blushing from her thoughts. She couldn't even look at her best friend. She could still tell, out of the corner of her eye, that he wasn't looking at her either. He hadn't said a word since proclaiming his surprise at her presence.

Little did she know, Luke was having a similar experience listening to her. He _did _feel bad for leaving her behind again, but they _had_ needed to investigate. She _was_ at her piano lesson at the time. Normally, he would be talking and trying to negotiate peace, but he couldn't bring himself to say a word.

'_Why on earth did I pick dare? I never pick dare! I'm so stupid. And we shouldn't have gone ahead with it. It's ruined our friendship- for the moment at least- and why did Alex have to say THAT? He has to have guessed that_ _I like… may possibly like her… in that way… Oh shut up. This is your own thoughts, Triton. You can admit it to yourself. Alright, I LIKE FLORA REINHOLD. There. You've admitted it to yourself. Well done. Hmph.' _Luke, having confessed his feelings for Flora- to himself at least- was having even more problems saying anything. He was a little preoccupied trying to stop the heat that rushed to his face.

The Professor had managed to apologise to Flora and smooth things over, thankfully, promising to take her with them when they returned to the investigation.

"Oh, erm, Flora my dear, would you mind finding a certain notebook for me? It has a brown cover and contains notes and newspaper clippings. It's probably in that cupboard round the corner." The Professor lied about the probable location of the notebook- although lying was ungentlemanly, he reasoned it was for her own safety.

"Ok. I'll be right back then." As she accidentally made eye contact with Luke, both teenagers looked away quickly. Flora turned the corner, Luke grabbed the notebook, and he and the Professor quietly snuck out of the office to head off to Scotland Yard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks a bunch to everyone who's reviewed or even just read this story :D I do really like reviews though! Hint…**

**Also, to The Mocking J: They do need to stop ditching her, don't they? Totally not fair. And to GeorgiexxxSuarez: Oh. Bet that's awkward…**

**I'm going to apologise now for skipping a lot and jumping from scene to scene between chapters in Lost Future. I kinda have to, or it'll basically be a story version of the game with some extra bits. Hope I'm not confusing anyone. **

* * *

The Professor, Luke and Flora were on their way to meet up with Future Luke in the park observatory. The other two had explained the situation to Flora beforehand, and she did understand the danger, but having yet to experience the Family firsthand she wasn't quite as worried as her companions- and she was still feeling rather awkward around Luke. _'We can't carry on being like this around each other because of a… silly dare. That's all it was- avoiding an argument. No _feelings _or anything involved. So it's silly for us to be so embarrassed about it. I'll just have to talk to him about it. Yeah. I'll talk to him, when this adventure is over, of course.' _

With that settled in her mind, Flora was slightly more at ease, and her thoughts drifted slightly to the subject of this 'Future Luke'. He'd be about… 25, she guessed. Would he recognise her? How different would he be from her Luke? Assuming, of course, that this was the future. But the Professor and Luke seemed convinced, and she trusted them, so it must be. But it was so different! The buildings, the atmosphere, everything! Of course, a lot could happen in ten years…

Luke was still a little uncomfortable around his friend, especially since his realisation that yes, he did like Flora. A sudden thought occurred to him: Big Luke was his future, right? So he could ask him what happened in the future with him and Flora. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen anyone who vaguely looked like a Future Flora anywhere. He'd have to ask Big Luke about that too. Surely Flora would still be in London? _'I mean, she can't be… dead… in this time… can she? No. Big Luke wouldn't let that happen. _I_ won't let that happen'. _

The trio approached the observatory where they were to meet Future Luke. The puzzle lock on the door was, of course, no match for the great Professor Layton, so they had no trouble getting in. And stood there was a young man who looked like the result of if someone had taken Luke and stretched him to make him taller, and given him more experience, an older face and new clothes.

"Ah, Professor, Little Luke, you're back. And who… _Flora?" _He asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. A slightly deeper, older voice than Luke's. "Ah, Flora, I almost didn't recognise you there." He continued, trying to seem in control but with his voice still slightly shaky. "I wasn't expecting you to come with them."

"Hello, Luke. Older Luke. Big Luke. Wow. This is so strange… You're really 25 year old Luke?" Flora asked breathlessly. Her best friend, but the _future him_… It was like something in a science fiction book.

Big Luke just laughed. "Yes, Flora, I am. Anyway, I've managed to do some reconnaissance around Chinatown in your absence…" The conversation drifted into topics of guards and puzzle locks, and ways to gain access to the Chinatown and then the Towering Pagoda. Flora followed a lot of it, but some of it she didn't understand due to having missed out on part of the adventure. She couldn't help but notice Big Luke sending furtive glances her way.

On their way to the casino to get the parrot to recognise Bostro's voice, she saw her chance.

"Big Luke?" She was timid and shy. She didn't know if he'd answer her question- or if the answer was something she wanted to know.

"I assume you're going to ask me about your future self." Luke's future self spoke matter of factly, with no emotion, in a monotone. He had known she would ask. Of course- who wouldn't?

"Yes. Is there… Is there a future Flora in this time? Where am I- where is she?" Neither looked at each other. They just carried on walking behind the Professor and Little Luke, voices low.

"You always were curious." He sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. Just like how I can't tell Little Luke how this investigation turns out, even though it happened to me ten years ago as him. If I tell you, you'll be wanting to know every detail of the past ten years, and we've messed with time enough by bringing you three here." A grim chuckle. "We're trying to avoid the creation of a time machine. Let's not mess with the flow of time more than we have to."

Flora nodded slowly. She understood- she'd prefer to know, but she understood.

"Can you tell me one thing though? What happens… Luke and I… Are we…"

"I know what you're getting at." He smiled, a broad grin. "And I'm not telling you. Spoilers!"

"You're more like him than you seemed at first, you know." She didn't need to clarify who she meant.

"Of course I'm like him. I am him."

"That's true. But at first you seemed so different from the Luke I know. All grown up and serious and confident and slightly sarcastic. Now, though, I can see it. It's weird and strange and impossible and crazy, but you are Future Luke."

There was a long pause. Then Big Luke said, "Impossible may be the wrong word choice there, Flora."

**A/N: So much dialogue! I'm sorry! And thought-tracking. I used a lot of that last chapter, and it returned this chapter… Sorry.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the gap between updates- I had a ton of stuff to do, and I figured you guys wouldn't be too fussed about going another couple of days without more of this crappy story. No, that sounds like I'm forcing myself to do this. I do enjoy writing and working on this story, but I was really busy, and figured you guys wouldn't mind the delay. Ok. On with the chapter!**

**This is after they've been to the Towering Pagoda and met Dimitri, when they had to run awayJ**

"So, Professor, if Future Layton was really Dimitri, where's the real future you?" Luke was pretty confused on this point, and you couldn't really blame him.

"I'm afraid that is one puzzle I don't have the answer to, my boy, though from what Big Luke was telling us before about my strange behaviour before beginning to have such power over London, I suspect that Dimitri has been posing as me for a long time before he ruled this city."

"So there's no way of knowing where your real future self is, then." A statement, not a question, in a subdued voice. Luke was intelligent. He knew that there was a possibility that there simply was no Hershel Layton in this time.

"Hmm… Quite." Luke knew that voice: that was his mentor's 'I'm-thinking-and-I-have-a-theory-but-I'm-still-wo rking-out-the-details-so-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you -anything'voice. He knew better than to ask questions, as he knew the Professor would tell him everything eventually. "Ah, here we are back at the hotel, my boy." That voice didn't make him stop being concerned, though.

Flora was alone when they went in, which worried the two. "Where's Big Luke?"

Flora had looked anxious when they walked in, but her eyes lit up when she saw them. "There you two are! A man came in and spoke to him. They left after that. Big Luke asked me to tell you that he had to go investigate something important, and that he'd catch up with us soon. They looked really worried about something. I didn't hear where they went."

"Ok, my dear. I'm glad you and Big Luke made it out of there all right. What did this man look like?"

"He was dressed all in black, in a postman's uniform. Umm… He had a moustache? He was kinda short too. I can't really remember anything other than that."

"Ah right. I believe it must be an acquaintance of ours by the name of Shipley. Don't you think Luke?" The Professor turned around to ask his apprentice's opinion, but was greeted with nothing but an empty room. "Luke?"

"He must have left without us noticing!"

The Professor and his adopted daughter ran to the reception of the hotel. The elderly owner was asleep behind the desk, but there was a man stood there as if waiting for someone. "Excuse me, have you seen a teenage boy leave the building within the last few minutes?"

"Teenage boy, blue cap? Yeah, he left a couple of minutes ago. I only noticed him cause he looked a bit upset. Went out the front door and turned left towards Flatstone Street, walking quite quick, like. You had a row with him or something?"

"No, I can't imagine why he'd… Thank you for your help, sir." With that, the Professor and Flora left and headed towards Flatstone Street, where Luke had apparently gone.

"Professor, why would he be upset? Nothing happened on your way here from the Pagoda, did it?"

He sighed, not a sound of exasperation or annoyance, but sadness. "Nothing, I don't think. I don't know for certain what's bothering him, but I have a hunch… Right now finding him is our priority." Flora was puzzled and curious, but silently agreed with his last statement.

As they walked, an excitable young girl with brown hair approached them, looking to be around Flora's age, maybe a little younger. "Where's my dear Flukey-pie? Isn't he with you?"

The Professor plastered on a smile. "Ah, Belle. No, Luke isn't with us. I suppose you haven't seen him, then." As annoying as both Luke and himself found this girl, he of course couldn't let it show. That wasn't what a gentleman did.

"No! My dear Fluke, my sweet, I must save you! Is he lost? I'll find him. I know I will- we are soulmates, we share a special connection. I love you my Fluke, I'll find you!" With that dramatic statement, Belle ran off, probably to enquire about 'Fluke's' whereabouts to innocent bystanders.

"Professor, what on earth was that about? She was acting like she was Luke's girlfriend or something." There was an edge to Flora's voice that she herself didn't notice. Her guardian, however, did, and made a mental note of it in the section of his brain labelled 'The Puzzle of Luke and Flora's Strange Behaviour'.

"We ran into her at the beginning of our time in Future London- literally, in Luke's case. She seems to have, erm, taken quite a shine to him, to put it lightly. Every time Luke protests about their 'relationship' she says he is simply playing 'hard-to-get'. Quite funny really, though of course I do feel rather sorry for the girl." The Professor felt he had another clue in the mystery of his two charges, and was happy to tell Flora that Belle was mistaken.

"Oh right. I see. She seemed very… enthusiastic about finding him." Flora tried to seem nonchalant, but her adopted father could tell how relieved she was to hear that.

Up the street there was a crossroads, so of course they had no way of knowing which way Luke had gone. A man stood in the middle of the street, so Flora decided to ask him about her friend. The Professor recognised this man, though, so he stood back a bit.

"Hi, erm, excuse me mister, but you haven't seen my friend have you? He's just a little taller than me, he's got a blue cap on, about my age?"

"Yes, actually, I think I know who you mean." The man smiled; he seemed quite friendly. "He came through here a few minutes ago. Headed north, then I think he headed up towards the Plaza."

"Oh, thank you!" Flora was visibly happy to know where her best friend was- though there was still some awkwardness between them, the case had pushed most of it away, and of course they were still best friends. "Professor!" She called to him, gesturing for him to come over. "This man says Luke went that way."

"W-Wha-what?!" The man began to tremble noticeably, and a look of terror crossed his face. "You! You sent that girl over to lure me out! B-But I'm n-not scared of y-y-you..." And with that, Edgar ran off as fast as he could. Flora blinked in confusion, then had to try hard to stop laughing.

"That man seemed absolutely terrified of you, Professor. What on earth did you do to scare him?" She was biting back giggles now.

"It seems I look more like my future self- or rather, Dimitri in disguise as my future self- than we realised. Luke and I came across that man a couple of times before, and he seems to have mistaken me for the leader of the Family." Layton smiled a little to show he found it a slightly funny too, though he felt bad about scaring the poor man.

"Let's go and find Luke." Flora smiled, and gently tugged on his arm to lead him in the direction they were headed.

**A/N: I would continue here and have the part with Luke at the statue in this chapter too, but I really want to get that bit right so that I'm happy with it and I wanted to upload something now, so that's going to be in the next chapter so I have time to work on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No, you're not hallucinating. I updated! Really sorry for the slow update- I've had a load of things to do and I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything sooner. Thanks for reading + reviewing! Also, please review- it makes me write faster! Reviews give me more motivation to write, and they make me happy :D**

They found him near the statue of the man and boy- the statue that symbolised an 'extraordinary and everlasting friendship' and bore a striking resemblance to Luke and the Professor themselves. He was stood facing said statue, away from Flora and the Professor, but they could tell he was crying. Flora hated seeing him like that, especially since she didn't know what was wrong. It almost brought her to tears herself. Luke, the gentleman-in-training, who always put others before himself, who hated crying and being sad in front of people because a gentleman didn't make a scene in public… No wonder he'd run off.

"Luke, my boy? Whatever is the matter?" The Professor said gently, slowly approaching his crying apprentice.

Flora stood back a little out of respect. As much as she wanted to go to her friend and ask him what was wrong and try to comfort him, she knew that he wouldn't like her to see him that upset. This was something between mentor and apprentice, so she stood back and let them talk, facing them with a small smile on her face to show her friend that she cared that he was upset, but a bit of a distance away out of respect. She didn't want to intrude.

Let's not forget, however, that she wasn't a great distance away, and that she was a concerned and curious teenage girl, and that they weren't whispering. So, even though she tried not to eavesdrop (that's not what a lady does) she could still hear every single word.

"Oh… Hi, Professor. I- I'm sorry for running off." He said these words in little more than a monotone, in a quiet voice.

"Why did you?" A simple question from the Professor, but one which made Luke pause before answering.

"I… I've just been thinking. About us. And our investigations and adventures. And… we've become really good friends since I became your apprentice, haven't we? And we've had so much fun over the last few years, and we've spent so much time together." The monotone was overridden by a sad voice, which told the listeners that bad news was coming. His voice broke a little on the last word, which broke his mentor's heart just a little and made his friend want to go over there and hug him until he smiled.

But she didn't, as his words confirmed what she already knew- this was something between Luke and the Professor.

"But of course, my boy. We are, as you say, the best of friends. It's only natural we'd spend time together. You are my apprentice, after all." Layton smiled, just a little, a small, serious smile that wasn't overly cheerful but still put the boy a little more at ease.

"Yeah. B- But…" He exhaled shakily. "But Dad told me the other day that he's being transferred. To another country. We'll all be moving away, and I won't be able to see you or Flora again…" He sobbed a tiny bit and turned away.

_He's leaving. For good. _Those words echoed round Flora's insides like bullets, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over silently. She turned away slightly too, because Luke was upset and crying and Luke never cried and so she had to be strong and not cry because if she cried then so would he and she hated seeing him like that and he was _leaving_, Luke was actually _leaving_ to live in another country and once he was gone she wouldn't see him again and she was _crying, _dammit, she needed to stop _crying_…

"Y-yes. Your father mentioned it to me the other day when he visited, too…" The Professor knew. Of course, it all clicked into place like a solved puzzle, _that's _what he'd been talking about before when he said he had a 'hunch' about what was upsetting Luke. He knew and he hadn't told her. Clark Triton had visited them from Misthallery the previous Saturday, and she supposed he had told them then. But the Professor hadn't told her…

"Luke. Do you believe that we're true friends?" The Professor asked, a seemingly unnecessary question.

"Of course! How can you even ask that?"

"Good. Then there's no need to worry, you see, my boy? True friends share a special connection. And that connection endures, no matter how far apart they may be in the world."

"Yeah. You're right. I see. But it won't be the same, will it? Not living with you and Flora, not even being able to see you and talk to you, not being able to solve puzzles and mysteries with you… Everything's going to change. I don't _want_ to move to America. I want to stay here in London, but there's nothing I can do about it because Dad said it's about his job and him and Mum didn't want me to be in a whole other continent than them…"

_'America. Luke is moving to America. So far…'_ was all Flora could think. Suddenly she couldn't stand seeing him cry any longer and went over, tears more or less gone, pushed away by not wanting him to see her cry. "Luke! I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear, but Luke don't be upset! I hate seeing you like this. I mean, it won't be the same, will it, but that doesn't mean it'll be awful. There's letters and phones, and it won't be forever, will it? I mean, you'll be an adult in three years, and then you can do whatever you want. Right?"

Luke smiled a little at his friend. "Yeah, I suppose. You'll write to me, won't you? Both of you?"

"Of course!" Both said simultaneously and smiled.

"Flora… Did you know I was leaving?" Luke didn't recall telling her, and though he supposed the Professor could have done, he wasn't sure.

"… Not till just now, no." She spoke quietly, sadly. "When- when are you going?" She didn't want to know; but she did, because she wanted to enjoy the time they had left together- assuming they got back to their own time, of course.

"I've got until the end of the summer. Dad starts his new job in September."

"Three months." _Three months._

"Yeah."

The Professor felt his two charges were getting slightly miserable, so that's when he stepped in. "Cheer up, you two. We'll just have to make the most of this summer, then. And Luke, of course we'll keep in contact. It's not goodbye forever- in fact, it isn't goodbye at all. It's so long, not goodbye."

The boy that the man and girl knew and loved was back. "Right you are, Professor! And right now, we've got a mystery to solve!"

"Let's go find this research facility, then. We've got to stop Dimitri from building that time machine!" Flora's enthusiasm was restored too- after all, the case took priority for the moment, and there would be plenty of time for tears and goodbyes when they returned to their London.

Their London which wasn't to be Luke's home for much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: I'm going to apologise now for some things that happen in this chapter. It's going to go a little different from the game, but stuff already has. Thank you for being so nice about the difference from the game in the last chapter J Thank you for reading and/or reviewing, and as always, please review! This chapter takes place in the Thames Arms. It should be pretty clear what's going on.**

"Though some may call it revenge, I prefer to think of it as justice- over single minded scientists," Clive paused, staring at Dimitri. "And corrupt politicians."

"What are you saying, Clive?" Dimitri was shocked. He just couldn't believe it- Clive, his partner in this scheme, building a weapon as Layton described? He had thought that Clive had the same goal he did: the time machine, so go back and stop the experiment, save Claire, save Clive's parents. That was what they had agreed, that was their reason for doing this. But if Clive was building a weapon, with all the scientists and resources available… Dimitri couldn't bear to think of the destruction that could be caused. Betrayal. Betrayal was what it was, and insanity.

"Enough explanations. Let me show you!" Before anyone could pause to decipher his meaning with those words, Clive laughed, and ran forward, grabbing Flora's arm and dragging her away from her chair next to Luke.

"Huh?" Flora tried to pull herself away, but she wasn't that strong, and was useless against Clive, who had both her arms in his grasp and dragged her away to the other side of the room and out of the door. Luke was already running after them- _'Must save Flora, stupid evil Clive, gotta get to Flora' _– but was obstructed by a large potted plant that was stationed at the top of the stairs and then pushed down by Clive. Luke had to move to get out of the way quickly, and ended up tripping slightly. But by this time, the Professor, who had been stood further away from the door than Flora and Luke had been, had reached him, and Clive had hopped into a speedboat that one of the thugs (who had supposedly been working for Dimitri) had brought near the door in the river. Flora sat in a seat of the boat restrained by a second thug, who held her arms behind her back in a way that looked quite painful.

_'Don't cry, it's fine, Luke and the Professor will come and get you soon, they'll come for you, they always do; but Future Luke, or Clive, as his name seems to be… we trusted him! He had us all fooled. I feel so stupid now, but the Professor and Luke were taken in as well, and they're anything but stupid, and my gosh it hurts, he's bending my arm- are arms even meant to physically be able to bend like that?- and don't think about it, don't be scared, don't cry even though it hurts, _dammit _it hurts, you're not allowed to be a weak, scared, silly little girl. Admittedly that's what you've been most of your life, but not anymore. Even though you've just been kidnapped by a man you trusted, and… what is that?!'_

The mobile fortress rose steadily up from under the river, almost directly above the small boat as it drove through a door in one of the 'legs' of the machine.

'_I suppose that's the weapon. It's so big… what are we going to do? Wait, there is no we, it's just me, just me and they've got me and I can't get free and I don't know what they're going to do to me- and that thing, who knows what it's capable of? And Luke and the Professor… God please let them be safe, I don't know… I'm not thinking about it. Everything's going to be fine, absolutely fine, but my gosh I'm scared…'_

With tears in her eyes that she refused to let go, Flora watched the door slam as she was dragged out of the boat towards a lift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I got Miracle Mask and was kinda obsessed with it :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or even just read this story! Also, sorry about the 'paste your document here' thing on the end of the last chapter. I forgot to delete it -_- Please review!**

The thug held Flora's arms behind her back and kept her from running away as she stood in front of Clive. A strange mixture of anger and pity burned in her eyes as she stared at him. He wasn't doing much, just standing there watching her, trying to figure her out. She had to try and make him see reason- no one sane would even attempt something like what he was doing, but she had to _try_ and get him to stop. She panicked.

"Clive, please Clive this isn't the answer! Trust me. Please, there's another way! I know you want revenge on the Prime Minister. I know all about that explosion. I know how he's responsible. But this isn't justice! This is killing millions of innocent people. Granted, some of them won't be innocent, but most of them are! Just, just stop for a minute and think about what you're doing. People are up there, ordinary people living their own lives and you're just going to take all that and destroy it because you want revenge on one man. How, in your mind, is that justice? What if there's a boy there, the same age you were ten years ago? What if, because of you, he's going to lose his parents, his home? Ringing any bells yet, Clive? What if he then grows up wanting revenge, and constructs something similar to this to get revenge on you? And then the whole thing comes full circle. Would you say that boy had done the right thing? Would you be on his side? I don't think so! There's another way, Clive. You know the truth now- we all do- me and you and the Professor and Luke and Inspector Chelmey and Barton- and we can tell the world! We can bring about real justice. Make the facts public. That's what justice is. Not this. Not full-scale destruction. Wrecking and destroying people's lives isn't the answer. _Please_." She was babbling now, and knew it, and stopped herself because he was just standing there watching with a slightly- _amused _look on his face. Clive wasn't going to turn the machine off. Her shoulders sagged a little as she gave up trying to get through to him.

**"**Huh. I'd have thought you of all people would understand, Flora. Turns out I was wrong." He folded his arms and tilted his head a little, as if trying to solve a puzzle. People were going to die, and he honestly didn't care. But- 'you of all people'? What?

**"**What do you mean?"

"You're an orphan, like me, Flora. You know what it's like to lose your parents. Tell me, have you ever been bullied? I did my research. Lots of it. I know about St Mystere and the robots. It must have been hard for you, coming to a new school in a new city, no one knowing where you'd come from. They only knew that you were an orphan who'd been adopted by Professor Layton. Surely your classmates weren't that accepting?" He was mocking her now, one eyebrow lifted, showing off that he knew so much about their lives, trying to get her to admit that she was like him.

"I-"

**"**Of course they weren't. What happened? Or did they stay away because you had your Luke to protect you?" Definitely mocking her. She chose to say nothing. "Answer me! I know you understand." The thug- Lockjaw?- tightened his grip on her arms.

"Ah!" She cried out. "No, they weren't, not all of them. A few called me names, especially when Luke wasn't around, stupid orphan freak and things like that… why does that matter?" Lockjaw loosened his grip a little.

Clive smiled. "See. I knew you'd understand. Well, the prime minister is just one big bully. Bill Hawks- treading on people, ruining lives, all for the sake of progress. Not caring _who_ gets in his way."

**"**Clive Dove- treading on people, ruining lives, all for the sake of revenge. Not caring who gets in _his_ way. You know what, I don't know how for even a second I thought you were Luke. Luke is kind. He's a gentleman. He's a good person. That's something you'll never be." _'Really? That sounded like something out of a book. Well, definitely not the most important thing here. Besides, I'm quite proud of that- oh, focus, Flora, focus!'_

A sudden thought occurred to Clive, and a smirk stretched across his face like the Cheshire Cat. "Look at you. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for Little Luke." He paused. She blushed. "Yes, you do, don't you? You're blushing. Well, sorry, but he's not going to save you this time. Lockjaw?"

**"**Yes, boss." Flora was pushed and locked into a glass cage, and master and minion left. She feebly hit the glass twice, then gave up.

_'This time? He said Luke wasn't going to save me this time. He knows about Dropstone? I suppose he did research, though it's worrying. Hmm. Well, that didn't go well. I hope the Professor and Luke manage to stop him. All those people… I hope everyone in Future London is alright. Why was Clive talking to me? Just to taunt me? And what he said about Luke at the end… he's right. I'll admit it to myself, he's right, and now I can just forget about it, because it's really not the most important thing right now…'_


End file.
